Watching for Comets
by watcher-ofthe-sky
Summary: In the crowd, he couldn't see a damn thing. Except a flash of pink hair. "Natsu." The name escaped his lips like a soft breath. Stella: The land of the most beautiful night sky. Gray and the people from his high school have arrived here for a reunion. Oblivious to who all are coming, a clueless Gray couldn't help being shocked when a certain salmon haired boy reaches. Gratsu.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A/N:** I will try my best not to turn this—two-shot, maybe?—into angst. ^^'

* * *

"I'll have—"

"A scotch on the rocks with a twist."

Cana turned around to see from where the voice that came. Her eyes lit up for a momentary second before she repressed the glint and then smirked.

Gray walked toward the bar, hands buried in pockets, and face beaming.

"Can I get you anything else?" He asked Cana with an amused smile.

"Just your lovely self and a bedroom." Cana said while batting her eye lashes.

Gray scoffed and said, "Well, hello to you too, _Neechan_."

The brunette grinned and sling her arms around his shoulders.

"You are late."

"Flight got delayed. But I can see how you have started the party all by yourself." He said pointing to the bronze-coloured liquid.

"Couldn't help it. I had to keep myself busy since coming first sucks."

Gray nodded and sat next to her. The people from their high school have decided for a reunion in Stella. Even though he had always been a shy, quiet kid and didn't interact much with the above-mentioned people, he was quite excited for this event. He had been away from this feeling far too long now; this feeling of home, the warmth of old acquaintances, friends and family.

"If it isn't the gorgeous Cana!" Loke called with a shit eating grin, as he strolled with his bags.

"This is Loke Celestia: my flatmate. In case you have forgotten." Gray said gesturing to him.

Cana rolled her eyes and hugged Loke before saying, "Of course I haven't. How can I forget about someone who knows how to actually party."

Both Loke and Cana had an eccentric fondness and handling capacity of alcohol without getting serious hangovers.

Loke ordered a drink and asked Gray whether he can get him something. Gray politely declined.

"Oh, so you want one drink and two straws then? Coming right up, love." He flirtatiously said.

Being used to this and immune too, the raven head just tiredly shook his head.

"How come your brother is invulnerable to my amazing charms and god-like body?" Loke asked to Cana as they gulped down their liquor.

As Cana opened her mouth to answer, a shout came.

"Baby Bro!"

Gray didn't have to guess from where the voice came and for whom. He glanced back and saw Ultear heading to them with Erza and Jellal by her side.

She came and swung her arms around him. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's been a while." He said smiling to her.

"Haven't two of you dated yet?" She asked to Gray and Loke.

Loke pouted with a sad no and Gray sighed.

While he loved his people, he knew what it means to be stuck in-between Cana, Ultear and Loke at the same time: disaster.

"Ah, don't worry Ul, I have someone in mind." The brunette assured.

After introductions and handshakes, Cana turned to Jellal, "You are the host, man. How can you be late?"

"My apologies. I was busy in finding a shelter for our stay since almost no place had that many rooms available on this short notice."

"So, you are the star boy. Not bad." Loke said cocking an amused eye brow as he shamelessly checked out Jellal.

"I am not sure what that means but if it is related to stars then I think you are addressing to the right guy."

"You don't want to take your chances with him, Loke. He is already taken." Gray stated.

Before he could ask by whom, Ultear spoke while running her a running down Erza's face, "How is our lovely Erza?"

Erza smirked and turned to face her. "As bright as the last time we met. But gods, you certainly are a sight to see."

"I knew Jellal couldn't keep you satisfied."

"Oh, he is perfect. Even _better_ than perfect. But it looks like you can use some distraction."

"Enough foreplay!" Gray said with embarrassment. "Jellal and Erza are the couple, though it might doesn't seem like that right now."

The girls broke off with a laughter as Ultear began, "You are good. This little boy turns fuchsia."

"I tested him before everyone arrived: cracked in two seconds." Cana told with a grin.

Gray growled.

 _Disaster disaster disaster._

They sat across the table as they waited for everyone else to reach. Gray felt warmness spreading through him as he watched everyone laughing. It was serene to watch them— to watch emotions come into existence and turn into something absolute.

His chain of thoughts was interrupted as Cana snapped her fingers in front of him. He looked up and saw his sisters looking at him with mischief in his eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"What's new with you?"

"Work is the usual. I like it."

"Not that," Cana said waving a hand, "Found someone?"

The raven head rolled his eyes.

"How long have you been single? Heck, have you even ever liked someone?" Ultear scowled.

"Oh yes, sis. He has."

Gray gave her a confused look when it suddenly hit him about whom Cana is talking about.

"Did not!" he tried to lie and shrug the topic off which certainly didn't work.

"You remember the over energetic boy who used to brawl with everyone?"

Gray slapped his forehead. What a brilliant description.

"Oh! That pinko? Is he coming too?" Ultear asked Cana who was standing up. She headed toward the door.

"What was his name again?" She turned to ask Gray.

As he opened his mouth, Cana shouted to a group of people outside, "Over here guys!" In the crowd, he couldn't see a damn thing.

Except a flash of pink hair.

"Natsu." The name escaped his lips like a soft breath.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly don't know where I will be going with this story. More characters coming soon! I have never written about so many characters at the same time, so pardon me for all my shortcomings and going OOC.

Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a two-shot but I think I'll drag this out a bit more since I am actually having fun writing this.

On another note, Loke just wants to have someone on whom he can work out his charms.

* * *

 **CHAPTER-2**

"Natsu," Gray whispered.

There was a weird feeling in his stomach. He couldn't understand why he was feeling excitement, nervousness and pleasure at the same time; the sudden adrenaline rush was unfathomable.

"Did you say something?" Ultear asked him, "Why has your face suddenly turned so pale?"

"Huh? N-No, it's nothing. I didn't know who all will be coming so I am a bit surprised to see everyone."

 _Fullbuster, calm down._

Cana entered followed by a group of people— Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Lucy and Natsu. But Gray didn't really notice the former four. His gaze was fixed on the salmon head who was walking beside Lucy, leaning his elbow on her shoulder and muttering something to her with an idiotic grin— _damn, that smile_ — which in return earned him a slap on his hand.

Lucy sighed with annoyance, but her eyes lit up as she saw everyone. "Hey, guys!"

Soon there was an overwhelming rattle of noise and greetings echoing in the room. Loke tried to hit on Mira— _because Mira_ — but before he could work out his charm, Cana pulled up with her palm pushing his face back and kissed her. "Mine," she said with a grin.

Mirajane brushed her lips against her again, "Hi, lovely."

"Is there any single soul in the group?" Loke asked as he realised how his every attempt had been futile.

Wendy looked too young for him and Lisanna… well Mira's glare resembled that of a Satan. He shuddered and gave up on the idea, wondering how her soft features can suddenly turn fierce.

Laughter bubbled in the air.

Natsu beamed at everyone, loving to see the faces after a long time. Energy and warmth were radiating through him. He was in his element.

He gave heartfelt smile to everyone when finally, he saw Gray.

 _Oh, shit. He still has the same cute face_.

He paused before extending his hand, letting a beat of silence drop in between, not realising how awkward it might have looked. Gray looked confused before he took his warm hand and gave a firm shake.

"Hi, I am Gray."

Natsu came back to his senses and gave himself a mental scold for zoning out like this. There is no way he could have forgotten the raven head.

"Ah, sorry. Hi, of course, I remember you," he gave a goofy smile, "icicle."

Gray smiled at the last comment. He did not expect that.

"Shall we go check in?" Jellal said.

"Nope, food first. I can eat six times more food than a normal person now."

"What do you mean by 'now'? You always shove down that much food anyway." Lucy chided in.

Gray chuckled.

It felt that time hasn't really passed.

* * *

It turned out that Natsu indeed shoved down that much food yet somehow managed to converse through the process.

There were anecdotes and tales of past to told, embarrassing memories to be dug and reminded and calling things like "Traitor!" when some 'secrets' were spilled here and there. People were exploding with happiness.

"Eat your own fries, Natsu."

"Mine are finished, Luce. Gimme yours."

Lucy reluctantly passed her plate to him and grinned as he ruffled her hair, "Thanks!"

"You both look together. How long have you been dating?" Loke asked them.

Both of them laughed out loud and the rest soon followed.

"Yeah, babe. Tell him. Is it 7? 8 years?" Natsu said as he put an arm around the blonde.

Lucy cackled, "We are siblings. He is my step brother. After My mom's and his dad's death, our parents remarried." Loke looked shocked. "Don't worry, you aren't the first one to say this."

"We also have a younger brother. His name is Sting."

"Oh, yes. Where is he today?" Erza asked.

"Off with his boyfriend Rogue and the rest of the Gaybertooth; says that it is pretty much our reunion, so he'll pass as he wants to go on a vacation with them. He sent his regards, though."

"Pardon, what was it again? Gayber—?" Jellal asked.

"Gaybertooth. Oh, well they call their gang Sabertooth. Since all of them are gay, we—" Lucy raised her eyebrow to him and Natsu corrected himself, " _I_ call them Gaybertooth."

Jellal bobbed his head as he grasped the wisdom.

"I see Gajeel and Juvia couldn't make it either," Cana remarked. "Too bad. I would have pinned her with Lucy."

"JESUS! Just when I thought I had some chance with her!" Loke exclaimed. "Tell me you are bi at least, I have never been this long without flirting."

"How desperate are you, man?" Cana laughed.

Lucy joined in as she shook her head.

Loke sulked and entirely gave up on the idea.

As Gray watched his people, something inside him loosened up, like knots untying, walls coming down. His eyes stopped at Natsu. He inhaled a sharp breath. It was his first time _actually_ seeing him. He watched his messy pink hair falling on his tanned face, his laugh: full of life and vivid. He was larger than life. His presence made the room bigger; brighter.

Natsu caught him staring.

"How have you been, icicle?"

"Been great, flame brain. How about you?"

Natsu squealed mentally. He doesn't know why but the old nickname gave him a sense of pleasure. Like he had a special connection with Gray; strings of past that were still intact.

"Okay, wait there. What's with the nicknames?" Ultear asked.

"I'll tell you." Lucy and a new voice chimed together.

She turned to see where the voice came from.

A blue haired girl stood beside them, her clothes stuck to her body as the water dripped from her hair strands and shivered a little. She gave Lucy a small smile.

The blonde tried hard not to blush.

"Juvia! I thought you won't be able to come," Gray called as he hugged her. "What's with the wet clothes?"

"Hey, guys." She said waving her hand. "It is raining in case you haven't noticed."

"Juvia and the rain. Sounds just right."

"I think we should get going now."

* * *

After checking in and drying, they all snuggled up in one room with tea, coffee and whatever Cana was having ("It's Irish coffee!" which contained whiskey very much and hardly any coffee).

Gray was sitting beside Natsu, their shoulders brushing once in a while since the room was small and everyone was bumping and cuddling into each other. It felt natural. Easy.

"So, this is Juvia, another Fairy Tail member. Contrary to her name, she makes a much better impression when she is dry," Gray said, which earned him a friendly punch.

"This may sound super weird, but I don't remember you from the class." Lucy interjected.

"She went to Phantom high after you joined." Gray explained. "She has been my oldest friend; been there to witness my embarrassing moments, ganged up with Cana to tease me and make my life more miserable and awesome at the same time."

"I am not proud of it, but I literally used to stalk him. He had a knack for getting himself in trouble and trusting the wrong people. I had to make sure he was okay. He isn't the most friendly and social person," Juvia said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Gray could only shrug.

"You were telling the story behind the nicknames," Lisanna prompted.

"Oh, yes," Lucy began. "Gray used to sit in the farthest corner of the class and draw, hardly ever looking up to see what's happening and having the slightest interest. On the other hand, my brother dearest is the complete opposite. He is a ball of energy, always up for fights and can hardly ever sit in one place."

"So, Natsu used to talk to Gray, tease him, tried to get a rise out of him. His slow brain soon figured out that Gray loved his sketchbook dearly and then used to hold it as a hostage. Their banters mostly ended in me smacking their heads together and forcing truce," Erza said.

Both the boys simultaneously grunted as they remembered the pain.

"One day he did the same and refused to return the book to me till I draw a sketch a of him sitting on a dragon. I was already angry and frustrated, so I made a quick drawing and named it flame brain, since he always liked setting things on fire. Much of the chemistry lab is burned, thanks to him."

"Natsu still has the drawing pasted on the wall," Lucy added.

A throw pillow hits her face.

Gray whirled and saw a bright pink Natsu doing that. He was elated.

"I just really liked the sketch," Natsu said in defence. "I used to call him icicle because he _is_ cold. I mean, his scowl and 'don't you dare talk to me' look is chilling."

"I salute to that." Loke said raising his mug.

Gray rolled his eyes and Natsu laughed.

"To that, I remember: Erza, you once did the same to me," the raven head said.

"Me?" Erza asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes, you once asked me to draw some cheesy drawing, a sort of card or something. Your glare was enough to make me do so, though I distinctly remember you blushing while making the 'request'. I assume it was for him," Gray said gesturing to Jellal.

Erza gulped and looked down; a hint of red tinting her cheeks.

"Wait, was that card made by him that you gave to me?" Jellal chuckled.

"Duh, haven't you ever seen my art skills? Have I made that, you would have broken up with me right away."

He laughed and kissed her forehead while Ezra's face colour matched that of her hair. They looked so ease, snuggled together. Gray wanted to be held like that for once.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'll try not to be slower on the updates. I thank all the people that added this story to their follow list.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N]: I am sorry for taking** _ **this**_ **long to update the story. But I lost the motivation somewhere in between since I am not good at writing. Nevertheless, I wanted to complete the story and post this chapter.**

 **Hope it is not that bad.**

* * *

When everyone was on their third cup of beverage and no signs of sleep could be seen, Lisanna found that there was a person who has hardly spoken a word or two this evening.

Wendy was curled up in the corner, her eyes fixed on her cell phone.

"Are you alright?" Lisanna asked her.

Wendy looked up from the screen, tried to give a polite smile but failed by several miles. "Yeah, it is just Chelia."

"Something happened?" Mira asked. The attention of the whole group was on her.

"It's her family again. They are giving her the lecture about how being gay is a sin and is unnatural, for the hundredth time."

"They are the conservative type, I assume?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"They are; believe that it is something that has to be cured at all cost; is against the nature of things and only slanders the system. Chelia says she is fine right now and is trying to assure me that she will be alright. But… I have seen them," Wendy said in a meek voice.

Gray saw Natsu's jaw tightening.

"When she came out to them, they said horrible things. But she fought them, said that she won't put up with their shit and isn't a disease that needs a cure. If I would have been in her place, I wouldn't be able to bear it. Chelia is strong," Wendy looked at the screen again. "Determined and beautiful."

She closed her eyes, shoulders wincing with the weight of unknown agonies. Her brain was bizarre of questions and thoughts whirling inside her.

"People like them have perception narrower than a fucking needle," Natsu growled.

"I can understand how she must be feeling," the blonde said. "We lived in a homophobic neighbourhood. Natsu had it worse than me."

"People there used to slur, insult and bully the kids all the time. I obviously couldn't stand seeing that and broke in every fight. Things got more interesting when they found out that I myself am gay."

"They used to call me names and faggot. It was fine, really. I may look like a hothead but could keep my composure when the reaction isn't necessary. But when they did that to others, I used to dive in. Got some bruises but it was worth every damn time," Natsu grinned but Gray could see the almost faint, carefully shielded pain behind all those scars.

He didn't realize that he has leaned closer but nevertheless gave the other's hand a small squeeze. Natsu did the same in return as he kept his gaze down.

"When I found out I am gay, I literally collapsed on the floor thinking that the world was ending," Lucy said as she gave an airless chuckle. "Had Natsu not been there, I would have always remained that pile of mess. He helped me come to terms with my sexuality; told that it was fine and completely okay."

"Our parents were the stereotypical type; they were surely not the ones who would openly accept. It took time, years actually to convince them, and even after that they didn't accept without a grimace."

"Normalcy is subjective, after all. What was 'normal' to them, wasn't normal to us. They didn't actually get convince even after that. We just stopped caring," Natsu shrugged.

Gray had not known this about their family. It must have been hard to live like that. Thanks to Ultear and Cana, he never had to go through the trouble and pain of denial and wishing that things were the other way.

In all the years Gray had known him, Natsu had always seemed bright. Happy.

"How about your family, Wendy?" Loke asked. "Have you come out to them? Do they know about you and Chelia?"

The blue haired girl suddenly turned fuchsia and fumbled with the hem of her dress as she said in a tiny voice, "I… I and Chelia aren't dating."

"Oh, I am sorry that I just assumed that."

"And I am not gay. At least I think so. I mean I don't know," she was having a hard time to find the right words. At last, she sighed and began again, "Heteronormativity sucks. I was always led to believe that I am straight because that is the supposedly 'default' sexuality. But then I met Chelia and… I don't know… I felt something. I still can't place these feelings as of attraction or just platonic. It only tires me when I think about it—what am I?"

Wendy looked worn out when she finished; evidence of what she said.

"It's fine, love," Mira said as she placed her hand on hers. "I understand how hard it can be; this constant questioning of where I belong."

"And you can be anything as long as you're okay with it. As for me, I found out that I am gay when I kissed a girl and I liked it. I went out and explored my sexuality; told myself that there is nothing wrong in doing that," Cana said.

"It's fine even if you don't any sexual attraction towards other people. You can be ace and still have a healthy relationship with your partner. Attractions needn't be just sexual. They can be emotional and sensual as well. On the other hand, you can be aromantic," Juvia said.

"Or both," Ultear said as she gestured to herself. "People may tell you that you haven't found the right person yet, that it might be 'just a phase'. Some may also call you broken because according to them, what kind of person doesn't get these feelings? Besides, there isn't much representation of us, like we are non-existent. It took me time, but I too came out of that black hole."

"I never knew all that," Wendy said as she took in everything.

"That's the point, you see. The lack of awareness can really mess people up," Lucy said.

"That's why I and Ultear made sure that Gray knew everything. Although he had been gay pretty much all of his life and never had to out himself," Cana said.

"Same for Sting. He always hopped around the house saying oniichan all day and did everything that Natsu did. So, when Natsu decided to kiss boys, Sting did too."

Gray chuckled at this.

Wendy took a breath before she asked, "How do you get over this urge of knowing it now?"

"Acceptance, kid. You tell yourself that you will be okay with whatever path you will choose. No matter what the whole damn world has to say, you'll listen to yourself and love yourself for who you are," Natsu said.

"At the same time, you don't actively need to have a label. You can take your time, explore your feelings and gain the perceptive." Erza added.

"So, if I choose the wrong label and then find out that I am wrong, is that okay?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, it is fine." Lisanna said, "You discover that you're wrong and now you can fit in the right one. Not everyone finds their right one at once. Don't ever let yourself to think that it was all for nothing. After all, it was all about finding yourself."

Wendy looked overwhelmed with emotions. She felt a weight lifting from her shoulders.

"Thank you so much, everyone. I finally feel that I can do this. I can try to move ahead without burdening myself with all the guilt."

"You're always welcomed, lovely," Cana said as she wrapped her in a warm hug.

Loke yawned and stretched his hands, "I think we should sleep now. I am so tired."

They stood up to retreat to their respective rooms when he turned back, "On another note, Wendy- turning out bi is fine and it may increase your options as everyone around you has the potential to turn you on; it also doubles the chance of rejections like we have witnessed today." He gestured around with his hands.

Wendy snickered.

When they all went to sleep, Natsu decided to go outside and take a stroll beside the beach. As he walked around, he saw a raven head walking quietly in the night. Taking a deep breath, he jogged toward the shore.

* * *

"Yo, Picasso!" Natsu called from behind.

"I actually prefer van Gogh," Gray said without looking back as he slowed his steps.

"Ah. ' _For my part, I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream.'_ "

Gray turned to face him. "You know about him?"

"Yeah, Luce is a big fan. She likes everything related to stars and stuff and has a keen interest in paintings."

Gray nodded and they walked slowly in the stillness and serenity of the night.

"I—" Natsu decided to break the silence. There were things inside him that he wanted to let out but did not know how to begin. Expressing through words was never his strong feat.

"Did you say something?" Gray asked as he saw the other boy's wavering expressions.

"I... I am sorry," Natsu let out at last.

The raven head looked even more puzzled and Natsu knew that the difficult part is yet to come.

"For leaving that day, all those years back."

Gray's eyes widened for a moment and he whispered, "You remember."

It was framed more as a question than as a statement and Natsu did not like that. Because it meant that forgetting Gray was a possibility. As if that can ever happen. But at the same time, a tiny part of him was glad that the other boy remembered it, even if the memory was horrid; his own fault.

Gray stared at the waves washing his feet.

And suddenly they are seventeen again, laughing their heads and a heavy feeling burning inside their chest.

 _It is the last day of their high school and they are now at the after party. These smiling faces—gods, when will they see them again? And suddenly they glance at one another._

 _Being vulnerable and brave in this environment is easy. Looking at each other without the embarrassment is easy. Meeting those onyx and cobalt eyes is suddenly comfortable. Allowing the hearts to flutter and bask in the warmth feels right. Escaping to the terrace to see the night is calming. Being in each other's presence is serene. Brushing hands, intertwining their fingers is securing. Safe. Closing the gap and pressing lips feels the best thing in the world._

 _Like all they ever need right now is nothing but the other._

 _Like everything in the whole world is okay._

 _Until it isn't._

 _Fear folds on Natsu's face. Like the world has pulled him into dark realities and realization._

 _And then Gray sees him retreating, his lips slightly quivering. His eyes brimming. Horror rippling his face._

 _Gray's own heart drops, fearing that he might have done something to upset the other. "Natsu…" he reaches for him but Natsu recoils slowly, his head shaking._

" _I—" and then he is gone._

 _Just like that._

 _Like a comet coming once in years and then disappearing once again after a moment._

 _When will he see him again?_

"Gray," a soft whisper brought him out of his reverie.

The raven head gave him a weak smile and said, "It is all in the past, Natsu."

Natsu shook his head, "I owe you an explanation."

"You don't have to."

Gray would be lying if he says that it didn't hurt. There had been times when he lay awake thinking why Natsu had reacted the way he did. Hoping that whatever it was, he has forgiven him.

They sat on the sand, feet brushing against each other's, looking at the million stars above them. It is always easy to be yourself in the silence of darkness as if the air changes its course; as if the world shuts its scrutinizing glare and turns away.

"I was sixteen when I discovered that I am gay. The realisation was heavy, even though somewhere I have always known this. As Lucy told, our neighbourhood was a huge hub of homophobia. Insults were exchanged like greetings," Natsu paused.

Gray watched him intently and touched his arm just for a moment, but long enough to let him know that he is there.

"Mom and Dad weren't supportive either. At a certain level, I couldn't blame. They have always grown in this belief that this is wrong."

"But a person has got to change with time," Gray said.

"I know that. They didn't. They never tried to," Natsu replied.

"In the high school after party, when we were together…" Natsu trailed off. "Wh-When we kissed, it suddenly hit me how real all this is. Somewhere all the hate, all the prejudices and homophobia had got engraved on my heart. As if what I am is wrong. When I kissed you, I realised that this is who I truly am. I got overwhelmed."

"I understand," Gray offered with a smile. "I have never blamed you for anything. It was fine, really. In fact, I was worried that it is me who has done something to upset you or you didn't like and regret it."

Natsu suddenly jerked and met his gaze. "Hey, Gray," he said as he took Gray's hand. "I want you to know that never in my life I have regretted it. I know that I had acted like a jerk afterwards and I wish with all the power of the universe that I could go back in time and change that, but in those moments when I was kissing you," Gray gulped and looked into Natsu's piercing gaze that makes his heart thump loudly, as the other continued,

"It was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

* * *

"Uhm, shouldn't we go out and look at the stars? I mean, we all have come for that, after all," Juvia said to Cana.

"Not now," Ultear said as she plopped on the bed.

"Baby bro is moping around with his dragon prince right now," Cana answered while taking the last sips of her drink.

"Besides," she thumped her mug on the table and slung her arm around Juvia. "Let me take you to someone who will show you all the stars," she said as they walked toward Lucy's room.

* * *

 _Finally! Fucking finally, you have said these words to him_ , Natsu's mind rang these words.

Gray was looking at him with all intensity, leaning towards him.

Natsu moved closer to him, his fingers tentatively holding Gray's face. Their faces were only an inch apart, breath hovering over one another. Natsu gathered confidence and asked, "May I?"

Gray nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Natsu leaned in and exhaled softly, murmuring, "Gray," touching his lips to his.

….

Gray began slowly, caressing Natsu's arm as he reached the neck and finally threaded his fingers in the salmon locks, pulling Natsu closer. For so long he had wanted this to happen. Shedding the years behind hasn't helped him to forget Natsu. He was always there.

And now they were here. Together.

His comet was once again in front of him. He wanted to savour each and every moment

* * *

Natsu has longed for this moment every day of his life. He had been consumed by fear and anxiety for so long that even now he was afraid that he will screw things up.

But when they pulled apart and Gray looked at him with a smile that can put down all the billion stars above them, he knew.

He just knew that they will be fine.

He had never been happier for the path he had chosen.

He rested his head against Gray's and resolved to never let go of him again.

At that moment, they both knew that they no longer are the comets which come once in a while.

They were the stars; shining brightly together.

Everyday.

* * *

 **[A/N]: Again, I apologise if this this didn't come how you expect it to.**

 **However, it is close to me since in some way, it is actually relatable to me. For a long time, I crushed myself in the constant questioning of finding a label and fearing that it might be the wrong one and all this thinking will be in vain. People at ftlgbtales helped me in overcoming this to a huge extent and I am thankful for them. ^^**


End file.
